Reading the future
by Torturer-of-Souls
Summary: ABANDONED


Preface

**Annabeth Pov**

I was walking out of the Big House. I just read the Great Prophecy, its lines ringing in my ears.

_A half blood of the eldest gods,  
><em>_Shall reach sixteen against all odds.  
><em>_To see the world in endless sleep,  
><em>_The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap.  
><em>_A single choice shall end his days,  
><em>_Olympus to preserve or raze_

Chiron had agreed to let me read it. Now I wish he hadn't I don't think a 10 year-old (**A/N Did she read it at ten? If not pretend she did.)** should read something so morbid. I was staring at Thalia's Tree. _No wonder, _I thought,_ it's just like immortals to kill someone because of something they might do. I mean think about Kronos, he ate his kids because it was prophesized one would overthrow him, and Zeus did. _I knew there was no escaping fate, but Zeus believes that any child of one of the "Big Three", Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, had to be claimed and killed at 12. While I was thinking about this, there was a flash of sea-green light about 3 feet ahead of me. _I wonder what that?_ I thought. As I walked up to it the light faded and where the light used to be there was a boy about my age, with jet black hair, and beautiful sea-green eyes, I figured that's why the light was sea-green as well. "Hello, can I help you?" I asked.

"Um, where am I? Two seconds ago I was in math class and now I'm here, wherever that is, though I'm not complaining." He said.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood." I answered.

"Half meaning what?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. What's your name?" I said.

"Depends, do you want my proper name or what everyone calls me?" He asked me.

"I want your proper name." I answered.

He sighed, "Okay, I'm Perseus Jackson." he said.

"And I'm Annabeth Chase. So you're named after the son of Zeus?" I asked.

"Yeah I was named after the guy from the myths. My mum **(Mom for you Americans, I'm Aussie so expect Australian spellings.) **hoped I would be as lucky as he was." he explained.

"So did your father leave before you were born?" I asked, starting to get a little scared, hoping this didn't mean what I thought it did.

"I'm not sure, although I have a memory, a really early one, of a warm glow and a smile." He answered. Suddenly there was another flash of light, a white one, and when it receded there was a note. He read it aloud. "There is a package in the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Conner and Travis Stoll, Chiron, Perseus Jackson" He flinched for some reason as he read that. "Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Juniper the dryad, Clarisse La Rue and Katie Gardiner should do what is obvious with the contents. P.S Perseus is a son of Poseidon." He read. My eyes widened, this was not good. The oath had been broken. This boy was committing an inexcusable crime by living. "Poseidon? As in the Greek god of the sea? Um, Annabeth why are you so pale?" he asked.

I sighed; it will be hard telling him this. "Perseus, it's a crime for you to be alive."

"What? Why?" He asked fear creeping into his voice.

"You know the myths about the Greek Gods and Goddesses? Well they're not myths. You're a son of the god of the sea, Poseidon. The Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, swore an oath upon the River Styx after World War II not to have any more kids because they were too powerful and caused too many problems." I told him.

"Me, too powerful, ha, I'm a loser not a son of Poseidon." he said.

"Whatever, come with me, we're going to pick up the others." I told him.

He sighed, "Fine."

One hour later all of the people named were sitting in the Poseidon Cabin asking questions like "What are we doing here." Or "What do you want Annabeth?" and "Who's the kid?"

"Alright, so you're all here I'll explain, I was thinking about the lines of the prophecy when there was a flash of light. So I walk up to it and in there was Perseus," I said pointing to him. "Call me Percy." He said. "Okay, where was I… Oh yeah so there was a note saying to come here with all of you guys, then in a P.S it said Percy was a son of Poseidon." There was a sharp intake of breath. Another flash of light on the bench of Percy's new bunk and there were books. In a pile, there were 5. "I think we should read them between activities." Percy said

"I'll read first and we'll go in a circle so organize." I told everyone. Percy went and sat on his bunk, I sat next to him so he'll go next, that had Conner suggesting I had a crush on him until I explained I did it so he'll go next. Beckendorf and Silena sat above us. The Stolls sat across from us. Juniper sat on the floor and Katie and Clarisse sat above the Stoll Brothers. Chiron was in his wheelchair form and Grover sat on my other side.

"Right, Percy, that's Beckendorf, that's Silena, that's Conner, that's Travis, that's Juniper, that's Katie and that's Clarisse. And that's Chiron and Grover." I said pointing them out. He said hello to all of them.

"Right introductions over let's start," I began. "**I accidently vaporize my Pre- Algebra teacher**."


End file.
